One with Russia
by Ve Kuraresa Bleach
Summary: I become one with Russia and arrive in the Hetalia world!
1. One with Russia

A/N: First Hetalia fanfic so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. The world does.

* * *

I stared at the computer screen with a smile on my face. How someone can _not_ think Hetalia is hilarious is beyond me. It was the episode where Grandpa Rome was singing the "In Heaven and Hell" song. It was about the millionth time I was watching it, but it was still hilarious. Since it was on YouTube, it gave other Hetalia video suggestions when the video was over. I quickly clicked on one that had the title of Russia Moments. As I waited for it to load, the screen suddenly changed. A box popped up that said, 'You vill now become one vith Russia. Please vait.' I stared at the screen confusedly. Then the screen said, 'You are now one vith Russia.' The box on the screen then went away and the video started to play. I watched it, easily forgetting the box that had popped up. But when I exited out of YouTube, the computer's background was Russia's face. I nearly jumped back from the computer screen in fright. The background on my computer was not Russia's face. I quickly turned the screen off and got out of my seat, only to sit right back down.

"How are you liking my house?" asked Russia.

"I-I-I l-like it," I barely stammered out.

"Zat is good."

After that, Russia grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the computer.

"I vill bring you to your room now."

After walking down dark corridors, we reached a door.

"Here is your room."

He opened the door and I cautiously walked in. I turned back to the door to see Russia wave at me with a smile on his face before closing the door. I then shuddered before turning on the light. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. As I did, there was a muffled groan from underneath the blanket. I quickly got back up and was surprised to see Lithuania pop up from under the covers.

"What are you doing in my room and who are you?" he asked.

"Umm, Russia brought me in here and my name is Kuraresa."

Lithuania then started to shake.

"Then you must be a fan of something called Hetalia."

"Yes, I am," I said, a little confused.

"Quick! Jump out the window before he comes back!"

"And vhy vould she vant to do zat?"

Lithuania started to shake uncontrollably and shouted, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Ignoring Lithuania, Russia grabbed my arm and dragged me back out of the room.

"You are coming to zhe G8 meeting vith me."

I unwillingly followed behind Russia to a large meeting room. I had to keep from screaming out loud. Every single country was there, and staring at me.

"Zis is anozher vone of zhose fan girls, _non_?" questioned France.

"Of course it is, dude! Who else could it be?" said America.

"Oh would you just shut up and let Russia talk," said an annoyed England.

"To answer France's question, zis is a fan girl. Now zhen, to satisfy zis fan girl, who vill take her around zheir country?"

"Well we need to know what country she's from first, dude!"

"America is right," said England. "Well?" he said, turning to me.

"I'm from America."

"I knew it!" exclaimed America.

England face palmed from America's comment and then said, "I guess I could take her to my country."

Russia then pushed me in England's direction. I stumbled and nearly fell into England's lap, had he not caught me. England then rose and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I quietly left the room with the other countries staring after me.

* * *

A/N: Well? I know it probably sucks, but still, reviews are appreciated!


	2. England and France

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

When I arrived at England's house, he asked me, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said without thinking, because I hadn't eaten since early that morning.

But I immediately realized my mistake. England walked into the kitchen and started to cook…something. From the smell coming from the kitchen, I had to guess that he was making scones. It took every ounce of my strength to stay sitting in the chair when he put down a plate of that something in front of me.

"Thanks," I barely choked out.

I cautiously picked one up and took a bite. I almost spit it back out but somehow managed to keep it in my mouth. But when I took another bite (I had to since England was standing over me), I immediately spit it back out. I felt sick to my stomach with the taste of that something still in my mouth. I then felt England's hand on my shoulder.

"You don't like them?"

I shook my head no.

"You're no different from anyone else. Just go."

"Wh-What?" I managed to choke out.

"Go to see that frog or something. They all have better food than me."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me out the door, closing it behind me. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before walking down the road to the docks. I got on the first boat I saw and after a long sail soon arrived in France. As I stepped off the boat, I saw France leaning against a building.

"Ah, zhere you are. I vas vondering vhen you vould show up."

He then walked over to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I tried very hard not to pull away.

"Now zhen, I'll show you around my country."

We walked away from the docks and were soon standing underneath the Arc De Triomphe.

"Beautiful, _non_? Almost as beautiful as me."

France then started to laugh kind of hysterically, and I just laughed kind of awkwardly, since I had no idea what we were laughing at. After about five minutes of laughing, I finally got away from France. I started to run.

"Wait, _mon Cherie_!"

I continued to run. I never thought that all the countries would be this crazy. I continued to run until I reached a little village. I entered a small inn and decided to spend the night there. I entered a room and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know. I wanted to include England and France in this one, and I just winged it. But still, review and blah blah blah.


	3. Germany and Italy

A/N: Thanks to whatamidoinwithmehlife and Wingedhatchling for the reviews!

Disclaimer: (By Italy) Ve~ She doesn't own Hetalia!

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I held back a scream so that I wouldn't wake up the sleeping France lying next to me. I carefully got up out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. Once I had shut the door, I sprinted down the hall and out the front door of the inn, running the minute I was outside. I continued running in the same direction I had been running in before I had stopped at the inn. I soon reached a road and followed it until I reached a sign that read: 'You are now entering Germany.' I quickly looked behind me to make sure France wasn't following me. I then ran across the border and hoped that I would soon run into Germany. After a while, I started to get a little tired. I soon entered a large city. I walked around the city for a while before suddenly running into Italy and Germany.

"Ve~ Germany! It's that fan girl from yesterday!"

"Ja ja, vhatever."

"Um, can I walk around with you guys?" I asked.

"Of course you can! Right Germany?"

"Ja, zhat vould be fine."

We walked around the city for a while until we reached a restaurant.

"Ve~ Germany! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, ve'll stop for something to eat."

We walked into the restaurant and ordered our food, Italy getting pasta, Germany getting wursts and beer, and me getting some pasta also. After eating our food, we left the restaurant and walked through the city some more.

"What's your name?" asked Italy.

"I thought I told you at the meeting: It's Kuraresa."

"Oh yeah, I guess you did! Germany, did you know that her name is Kuraresa?"

"Ja, I knew zhat."

We were soon walking down a wooded path. Suddenly, something flew out of the trees and landed in front of us.

"Showing someone around town without me, West?"

"Prussia?" I asked non-excitedly.

"Of course it's zhe awesome me! Who else vould be zhis awesome?"

Germany and I both face palmed at the same time.

"What was zhat for, West? And who is zhat girl?"

"My name is Kuraresa and I am a fan girl who is being shown around every country."

"Oh, another one. Vhere are zhese fan girls coming from?"

"We are becoming one with Russia and arriving here."

Prussia's eyes widened.

"One vith Russia?"

"Yes."

Gilbird flew down from the trees and landed on Prussia's shoulder.

"Oh, it's Gilbird! He's so cute!"

"My Gilbird is not cute! He is awesome, like me!"

"Fine, he's awesomely cute."

Prussia and I had one of those stare downs with lightning going in between us. Then, Prussia turned away and said, "Gilbird and I are leaving now."

With that, Prussia turned around and walked down the path, away from us.

"Vell, I'm glad you got rid of him, Kuraresa," said Germany.

"You're welcome. Hey, Italy, can I go to see Italy now?"

"Ve~ Of course you can!"

We then went to the nearest airport and hopped on the first flight to Italy. After a long flight, we arrived in Italy. Right when we got off the plane, Italy said, "Let's go get some pasta at my house!"

We walked until we reached Italy's house. Italy told me to wait in the living room while he made some pasta. When the pasta was ready, I came into the kitchen and ate it with Italy. When we finished the pasta, we walked around Rome for a while, Italy pointing out some landmarks every once in a while. As we walked by the coliseum, Romano walked towards us from the other side of the coliseum.

"Ve~ Romano!"

"Who is that girl you have with you, Italy?"

"My name is Kuraresa."

"Why do you have her with you?"

"I'm showing her around! Do you want to come too?"

"No, I don't."

Romano walked past us and left me and Italy standing there.

"Hey, Italy, it's getting kind of dark. Should we head back to your place now?"

"Okay! You can sleep in the spare bedroom!"

We walked back to Italy's house and I entered the guest bedroom. Almost immediately after lying down on the bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Review and stuff!


	4. Lot of countries

A/N: Thanks to Wingedhatchling for an awesome idea for this chapter!

Disclaimer: (By France) She doesn't own Hetalia. But I might own her~

(Me): AHHHH! Stay away from me, you pervert!

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I screamed and backed out of the bed, waking up the sleeping France.

"Aww, vhy did you have to vake me up?"

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and Fang burst through the door. (A/N: Don't worry: France did nothing to me.)

"STAY AWAY FROM KURASSY!" Fang yelled.

Fang then proceeded to maul and slowly torture France, until he said, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Fang then drugged France and dragged him out the door. I followed Fang out the door and went into the kitchen, where Italy had already made some breakfast. After eating breakfast, Romano burst through the door.

"Veneziano, I'm going to Spain's house, so give me some breakfast."

"There's still some left over from our breakfast, so here you go!"

Romano quickly ate the breakfast and was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Could I come with you?"

"Well, I guess."

"Thanks!"

I followed Romano out the door and we walked to the shore and to a boat heading for Spain. After a long trip, we arrived in Spain. When we got to Spain's house, Spain wasn't there.

"That tomato head! He knew I was coming here!"

"Oh, Romano, you're here!"

Spain jumped out from behind the house and gave Romano a giant hug.

"Get off of me, you pervert!"

"Oh, who's your friend?" said Spain, walking towards me.

"My name is Kuraresa," I said, backing away a little.

"Come back here!" Romano shouted, grabbing the collar of Spain's shirt.

"Oh, but Lovi~"

"What were you doing outside the house, tomato head?" asked Romano.

"I was just about to go to a party at Prussia's house!"

Reluctantly, I asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can!"

He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the passenger's seat of a car. He then climbed into the driver's seat and waved goodbye to Romano. After an awkward drive to the airport, we got on a plane and flew to Germany, then rented a car and drove to Prussia's house. When we got to Prussia's house, I quietly stepped away from Spain and started walking down a road. Eventually, I reached a small restaurant and walked in, hungry. After sitting at a table, a waiter walked up to my table and my jaw dropped.

"How may I help you, miss?" asked Grandpa Rome.

"What are you doing in Germany?"

"I'm working at this restaurant to try to find cute girls~"

"Yeah, I got that much, but what are you doing in Germany?"

"Oh, I was visiting my little Italy, who was here, and I decided to do some sightseeing! Now, what would you like to drink?"

I ordered Coke and some wursts and quickly ate before leaving the restaurant and walking some more. Finally, I reached a border. At the border, the sign read, 'Welcome to Austria.' I continued walking down the road until I reached a hotel. I walked in and got a room, locking the door behind me and making sure the windows were locked. I trusted Fang, but I didn't trust France. After lying down in the bed, I laid awake for a while, making sure France didn't come, before finally falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I cautiously turned over to make sure France wasn't there. After confirming that he wasn't, I got up and left my room, heading downstairs and having a muffin from the free breakfast counter. I left the hotel and started to walk, looking for Austria. Eventually, I found him, standing in front of a music store with Hungary. They walked in and I quickly ran up and followed them in. When I walked up to them, they were looking at a grand piano.

"Hello," I said.

Austria turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kuraresa. Is it okay if I hang out with you?"

"Why?" asked Austria.

"Because I'm going to every country after becoming one with Russia."

"Well, sure. That would be fine."

Austria bought the piano and we headed to his house. When we arrived, Hungary made some supper and we all ate before I headed to the spare bedroom to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Only a few countries left before an awesome ending! Yay! :D


	5. Feta Breath, sexy cat ears, and more!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy doing other stuff, like Letters and Cupcakes.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. The awesome, amazing, fantastic, magnificent (goes on for another few hours) Hidekaz Himaruya does!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I ate the breakfast that Hungary made and then went with Hungary to her house. When we arrived there, Hungary took me to see some of the landmarks in Budapest. We stopped at a restaurant by the Danube River and ordered some Hungarian food. After we had finished, Hungary took me to the airport, and from there I flew to Greece. When I arrived, I took a taxi to Greece's house, and when I got there, I saw that he was sleeping.

"Hey, Greece, wake up!" I shouted.

He didn't move, but his eyes opened a little bit.

"Who are you?" he asked drowsily.

"I'm Kuraresa, and I'm visiting all the countries since I arrived in the Hetalia world."

"Okay. I hope you enjoy...Greece," said Greece before falling asleep again.

"Hey, wake up! You need to show me around!" But this time he was sound asleep. As I stood there, Turkey suddenly jumped out of the bushes and onto Greece. Greece was now as wide awake as he could get.

"What up Feta Breath?" Turkey asked.

"Get off of me, Turkey. I was talking to this nice girl."

"Oh?" Turkey looked over at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa," I said.

"What are you doing here with Feta Breath?"

"I'm visiting all the countries."

"So why didn't you visit me first?"

"Because Greece was closer to where I was."

"Where were you?"

"In Hungary."

"Well, you could have visited me first since I'm cooler than him!"

"Well, maybe she doesn't think you're cooler than me," said Greece.

"But she must think I'm cooler! I have an awesome mask!"

"I have sexy cat ears."

"Well, who cares about cat ears! Cats suck!"

"No they don't! Cats are my friends!"

"And that makes them suck even more!"

"I think cats are pretty cool!" I said.

Both of the countries turned to look at me, Turkey glaring and Greece just staring.

"Hey, Greece, how about you show me around your country!"

"Okay."

"I'm coming with you Feta Breath!"

So the three of us headed for Athens to see some sights. We went to the Parthenon, the Acropolis, and The Channel. Once we were done there, we went to a Greek restaurant and ate some Greek food. Once we were done, I said, "I'm going to visit Turkey now, okay?"

"Okay...That's fine," said a now extremely tired Greece.

"Later Feta Breath!" shouted Turkey, walking away and making me follow.

We went to an airport and took a plane to Ankara, Turkey. Once there, we went to Turkey's house to sleep for the night since it was late.

When I woke up in the morning, there was still no France, so I went into the kitchen to see what Turkey was making. He had made some toast with jelly on it along with cheese, eggs, olives, tomatoes, and cucumbers. I quickly ate the breakfast before Turkey and I left for Ankara. We visited a bunch of landmarks and a Turkish restaurant. Once I had visited most of the landmarks in Turkey, I said goodbye to Turkey and went to the airport. I flew to Poland's house and found Poland outside with Lithuania.

"Hello," I said.

Poland turned around and said, "Like, hi."

"Hello. Who are you?" asked Lithuania.

"I'm Kuraresa," I said.

"What are you, like, doing here?"

"I'm visiting all the countries."

"That's, like, so totally cool!"

"Yeah, so could you, like, show me around?" I asked, realizing I had just talked like Poland.

"Sure!"

Poland hopped up and walked over to me, Lithuania following. We were soon headed for Warsaw. When we arrived, we walked through downtown Warsaw for a while before stopping at a restaurant and getting something to eat. After eating, I left Poland and went with Lithuania to see his country. We took a taxi to Vilnius and walked through the streets of the downtown for a while before stopping at a restaurant. After getting our table, I saw a shaky little country come in and called him over.

"Hey, Latvia," I said.

"H-Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa. Could I come with you to see your country?"

Latvia's eyes brightened a little at this.

"Sure!"

So after eating, Latvia took me to Riga so we could see the sights. We walked around the downtown for a while, looking at all the buildings that looked kind of Russian. Eventually, we stopped in a restaurant to eat and found Estonia sitting at a table. We walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello Latvia," he said to Latvia before looking at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa."

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, shaking his hand.

After we had ordered and eaten, I asked Estonia if I could go see his country.

"Sure," he answered.

So I left the restaurant with Estonia, taking a taxi to Tallinn. When we had arrived, Estonia took me to the down town and showed me some of his country's historical sights and buildings, along with long stories for each stop. After what seemed like forever, we finally stopped in a restaurant owned by some famous Estonian guy's great-great-grandfather, or something like that. We walked in and ate before I told Estonia, "It's been fun walking around town and sightseeing, but I'm going to go to see another country now."

"Um, okay. Goodbye."

"Bye," I said before hailing a taxi and heading to Belarus. Once in the capital, Minsk, I decided to find Belarus's house. After asking a few people, I finally found it and knocked on the door. It quickly opened and I jumped back a little.

"Big brother?"

"Um, n-no, I'm not Russia. My name's Kuraresa, and I was wondering if I could look around Minsk with you."

"Well, it's kind of late, so I guess you can spend the night here."

"Okay, thanks," I said, walking in, and nearly back out. The walls were plastered with Russia's face, so Russia was watching me wherever I went. I quickly headed in the direction of the spare bedroom, entered, locked the door, and turned on the light. Luckily, this room didn't have Russia everywhere, but it still had some Russia in some places. I turned the light back off and crawled into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, the Russia pictures looked a little less creepy, but they were still creepy. I walked into the kitchen and ate the breakfast Belarus gave me, which was a piece of toast with Russia's face on it. How she did it, I didn't know, but I just ate Russia's face before Belarus and I headed out the door and into the downtown. We walked by quite a few beautiful buildings before stopping at one that was still lighting up a little.

"The National Library of Belarus," said Belarus.

I gazed up at its changing colors before realizing Belarus was walking in. I quickly followed, gaping as I walked in. There were thousands of books lining the walls and covering book shelves in the floor. After Belarus had showed me the library, we walked out and to a restaurant and ate something before walking around the downtown some more. Once Belarus had showed me almost everything, we walked back to her house.

"I'm going to go now," I said as we entered.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see Ukraine, I guess."

"Okay," said Belarus before I walked out and hailed another taxi. The taxi took me to Kiev, but when I arrived, I couldn't find Ukraine's house anywhere. Finally, I decided to stop at a restaurant and get something to eat. When I entered, I saw/heard Ukraine in the restaurant. I eventually found her and sat down at the table.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Ukraine.

"I'm Kuraresa," I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting all the countries and looking around the capitals."

"Okay! Let's eat first and then I'll show you around!"

"Okay, thanks!"

We quickly ate before heading out of the restaurant and into downtown Kiev. We walked around until it was dark, and then we headed for Ukraine's house. It was kind of hidden, so that's probably why I hadn't seen it before. We walked inside and Ukraine showed me where the guest bedroom was, and I walked into it and onto the bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! I just sort of got out of the groove of the story, and was busy with Letters and Cupcakes, and now school has started, but I'll try to get up the final chapters! And the last chapter...MWAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	6. Awkwardness and Lights

**A/N: So, yeah, I've kinda gotten out of this story…but I'm determined to finish it!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I walked into the kitchen and ate the breakfast that Ukraine gave me before leaving with a "Goodbye!" and taking a taxi to the airport, getting on a plane, and arriving in Finland.

"Hallo!" said Finland when he saw me walk up to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa! Would you show me around your country?"

"Sure!" he said, leading me into Helsinki. While we were walking around, we ran into Sweden.

"Hi Sweden!" I said.

"Hallo," he mumbled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa! After this, could you show me around your country?"

"Sure."

So Sweden silently walked around with us as I looked around at the sights. When I had finished looking around, Sweden took me to Stockholm. It was kind of awkward, since he rarely talked, but I still enjoyed seeing Stockholm. After sightseeing with Sweden, I went to a restaurant and ate some lunch. Once I had done that, I went to the airport and took a plane to Denmark. Upon arrival, I looked around for Denmark for a while before finally finding him in a bar. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn to me.

"Hallo there! Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa. Could you show me around your country, please?"

"Why?"

"Well, because I'm visiting every country and they've all showed me around."

"Fine then! I'll show you around!"

He got up and led me out of the bar and into downtown Copenhagen. After showing me around for a while, he eventually said, "So, how'd ya like it?"

"Oh, well, it was cool!" I said, not expecting him to ask me that.

"Cool!"

Denmark then went back to the bar and left me to go to the airport and take a plane to Norway. When I arrived there, I asked around before I finally found his house. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting, Norway answered the door.

"Hey Norway!" I said.

"Hallo. Who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa! Could you show me around your country?"

"Okay, sure."

He walked out of his house, shutting the door behind him, and led me into Oslo. We walked around for a while, looking at all the sights there were, before we stopped in a restaurant for dinner. Once our food was ordered, I saw Iceland walk in. I waved him over to our table, and he got a slightly annoyed look on his face when he saw Norway.

"Hallo. Who are you?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'm Kuraresa! Once we're finished eating, could you show me around your country?"

"Sure! I don't get many visitors, so I would love to show you around."

"Cool!"

The three of us ordered some food before Iceland took me to his country and into downtown Reykjavik. We looked around for a bit before stopping to look at the final rays of the setting sun. After the sun had finally set, the sky lit up in beautiful shades of green, pink, and blue.

"Wow!" I said, looking up at the sky. "It's so pretty!"

"Yes, it is," said Iceland, also looking up at the sky.

After an unknown amount of time, the lights stopped their magical dance. Iceland and I sat there for a few minutes afterward, still gazing up at the sky. Eventually, Iceland got up. I looked up at him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked, helping me up.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, you can come stay at my house then."

"Okay, thanks!"

We walked down the cliff that we had been on and went to his house. Iceland made some hot chocolate before leading me to the guest bedroom. I quickly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Only a few more chapters before the ending! Yay! XD So, I'm gonna put up the next chapter soon so that I can finally get to the last chapter and finish this thing up! Yay! It'll be my first finished multi-chapter story! **


	7. Nearly Done!

After I woke up in the morning, I ate the breakfast Iceland gave me and decided to head to…that place above America first. I took a plane to it, figuring out it was named Canada, and landed in Quebec. After walking around for a while, I saw a guy standing awkwardly in the middle of a crowd holding a polar bear. I walked over to him and asked, "Do you know where Canada is?"

He sighed before answering, "I'm Canada."

"Oh cool! I'm Kuraresa. Could you show me around Quebec?"

"Sure!" he said, a little enthusiastic about showing someone around and actually being noticed.

After walking around for a while, we eventually stopped to get something to eat. Canada insisted that I order pancakes, so I did. After we had eaten, I left Canada to go see America. I took a plane to D.C. and eventually found America in his house, playing video games.

"Hey, America!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

He paused the game and asked, "What is it?"

"Could you show me around D.C.?"

"Umm, sure, but…who are you?"

"I'm Kuraresa!"

"Okay…wait, I think someone told me about you! Right, okay! Let's go!"

Wondering who had told him about me, I let America lead me out into the streets and show me around for a while. Eventually, we went into a McDonald's and had some supper. After eating, I left America and decided to go to Japan. I excitedly got on the plane headed for Japan, and eventually arrived there. I walked around for a while, taking in all the sights, before finally finding Japan.

"Hey Japan!" I said.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa Kuraresa-san," said Japan.

"Umm…you know me too?"

"Hai. Russia-san told me about you."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense then… So, can you show me around Tokyo?"

"Oh, hai, of course."

So Japan led me towards the city of Tokyo. When we arrived there, he showed me all there was to see, and eventually we went and got something to eat. I ordered some ramen, and Japan did too. We slurped down our noodles quickly before I said, "Sayonara Nihon-san," and left Japan to go to China. I took a plane to Beijing and looked around for China for a while, eventually finding him in his house. I knocked on the door, and when China answered, I said," Hey China! I'm Kuraresa! Could you show me around your country?"

"Oh, shì, of course aru," said China, closing his door and leading me to downtown Beijing. We walked around for a while, looking at all the landmarks and even the 2008 Olympics Stadium. Since it was late at night, it was all lit up, brightly illuminating the night. After that, China led me to his house, letting me spend the night. When I went to the guest bedroom, I lie down and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, one more chapter! Now that I've finished all the countries, next chapter will be different! So thanks to all of you who've stuck with this! Next chapter will be the last one I think! XD Mwahaha, you'll never guess what's going to happen!**


	8. One with Russia again!

When I woke up in the morning, China had made some breakfast. I ate the breakfast and decided to go back to Russia's house, since I had seen everyone else's. I took a plane to Russia and soon arrived there. I headed to Russia's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hallo~ I was wondering when you would come back," said Russia, motioning me inside. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm, not really," I said while following Russia to the living room.

"Okay then. You can just do whatever you want then!" said Russia before walking away.

I immediately went over to the computer. I figured that if this whole thing started with the computer, it could end with the computer. I got onto YouTube and watched the exact video I was watching the day I became one with Russia. But the video reached the end with no interruptions. Thinking that maybe I had to watch another, I did. I watched so many videos about Russia that I lost track. But none of them brought me back to my world. I sighed and walked away from the computer, deciding to walk around the house. I started down a long hallway that was probably filled with bedrooms, most likely there from when Russia was a part of the Soviet Union. As I reached the end, I heard some loud banging on one of the doors. I walked over to it and said, "Hello?"

The banging on the other side stopped and someone said, "Hey, could you help me out of here?"

"Umm, sure… But uhh, I don't know where any keys are to unlock the door," I said, looking at the lock on the door.

"Oh, it's fine dude! This door only locks on this side, so you can come in!" said the person I now knew was America.

"Uhh, okay," I said, opening the door and walking in. I made sure the door wouldn't close before I let go of the door.

"Thanks dude!" said America, fist bumping the air.

"You're welcome…" I said, confused as to why America was in here in the first place. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah… After you visited me, Russia came and threw me in a sack, and when I came out of it, I was locked in this room! Stupid commie…" muttered America, walking over to the door. "So let's get out of here and get the others out before Russia notices!"

I followed America out of the room and across the hall to another door. America knocked before entering with a, "The hero is here to save you! Haha!"

I followed him and found Japan sitting on the bed.

"Ah, kon'nichiwa America-san, Kuraresa-chan," said Japan.

"Nihon-san!" I said, walking over to him. "Ikimashou, before Russia sees us!"

"Dudes, speak English!" said America, already heading out the door. Japan and I followed, going to the room next to Japan's. America again knocked and entered.

"Aiyah aru! Finally!" said China, already headed to the door.

We walked to the next room and found nothing after opening the door. But after some searching, I saw Canada.

"Hi Canada!" I said.

"Hello," he said. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome!" I said. "Now come on!"

We left the room, heading to the next one. In it, we found Iceland.

"Oh!" he said, surprised someone had come to save him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" I said, and we headed out the door and to the next room. Before we even entered the room, I could hear noises. When the door opened, I saw Denmark about to throw something at the door. He quickly dropped it when he saw us.

"Sup guys! Ya found me!" said Denmark as he left the room, joining our group. "Norge is in the room next to me!"

And sure enough, he was. We opened the door and found Norway trying to get out of the room via magic.

"Oh," he said when he saw us. He glared at Denmark a little and said, "Couldn't we just leave him here?"

"Oh come on Norge!" said Denmark, walking over to Norway and putting an arm on his shoulder. "Ya know ya can't live without me!"

Norway rolled his eyes a little before shrugging Denmark's arm off his shoulder and walking out the door, Denmark quickly following. In the next room, we found Sweden.

"Hallo," he said before walking out of the room and joining our group. Next was Finland. When we opened the door, he came out and said, "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!" I said, walking to the next door with everyone else. Our group was now making quite a bit of noise, but still, no Russia. I figured he had probably left the house to run some errands or something, because the noise we were making must have been pretty noticeable.

"Oh, thank you!" said Ukraine, enveloping me in a hug as we opened the next door. I let her hug me before gently pushing her off.

"We need to save everyone else," I said, walking on with Ukraine following.

In the next room, we found Belarus, but she didn't want to leave, so we just left her in the room with the door unlocked. In the next room was only one of the Baltics, surprisingly enough, but he was still under the covers of the bed. I walked over and tapped whoever was under there on the shoulder. He jumped a little before asking, "Wh-what?"

"Don't worry, it's not Russia," I said.

He lifted the covers off him and I saw it was Latvia.

"Come on, let's go," I said, leading him out of the room.

We opened the next door and found Estonia in it, reading a book.

"Oh!" he said, so startled he dropped his book. "Th-thank you for coming to save me!"

He joined our group and we moved on to the next room, where Lithuania was. He joined our group quite calmly, ready to get out of Russia's house. In the next room, we found Poland sitting on his bed, swinging his legs and humming.

"Like, hey!" he said, walking over to us. "You like, totally just saved me! That's so totally cool!"

Poland blabbered on, talking about random stuff, and I just ignored him. We went to the next room and found Turkey. He was lounging on his bed, but almost immediately jumped up and ran over to us.

"Thanks you guys!" he said as we walked to the next room. When it opened, we found a sleeping Greece. I walked over to his bed and shook him a little.

"Wake up!" I shouted.

Greece drowsily opened his eyes and looked at me, saying, "Oh…you must've come here…to save me…"

"Yes, now hurry!"

Greece wasn't much of a hurrier, but he hurried just for us. We quickly walked to the next room and opened the door, seeing Hungary laying in her bed and looking at a magazine. When she saw us enter, she quickly put the magazine down and got up.

"There you are!" she said, as if she was expecting us.

"Uhh, yeah…" I said, walking out of the room again and going to the next one. In it, we found Austria, playing a random piano. How I hadn't heard that before, I didn't know, but I just made sure he was with our group before leaving the room and going to the next one. In that room, we found Spain, eating some tomatoes.

"Hola~" he said, waving. "¡Gracias por salvarme!"

"De nada," I said, walking out of the room.

"Seriously people, speak English!" said America as he followed us.

"Nein!" I said, making it my goal to not speak English now.

I walked to the next door and opened it, finding Romano on the other side.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled, walking out the door.

"Prego!" I said.

Romano grumbled some other things, most likely in Italian.

"English!" said America.

"Nein!" I said, walking to the next door.

"Ciao~" I said as I opened the door, knowing it would be Italy.

"Grazie!" said Italy, running out of the door with his white flag in hand.

"Prego!" I told him, exiting the room.

We walked on to the next door, finding Prussia.

"Kesese~ Awesomeness!" he said as I opened the door.

"Ah, ja," I said.

"C'mon dude! Please!" said America, trailing after me as I left the room.

"Nein!" I said. "¡No Inglès!"

Everyone sweat dropped a little, since I had just spoken two different languages, but we moved on to the next door.

"Thank you," said Germany as we opened the door.

"Uhh…" I said, not knowing the German for you're welcome. "De nada…"

Some people started to laugh a little after this, but we walked on. When I opened the next door, I closed it almost immediately after.

"Oh, mon cheri," said France from behind the door. "Let me out. Please?"

"Non," I said, walking by the door.

"Por favor, deja que mi amigo fuera," said Spain.

I sighed before saying, "Sì, bueno."

I opened the door and France said, "Ah, merci!"

I quickly walked away from the door and said, "By the way, why were you even in there? I thought Fang took care of you."

"Oh…Russia still got to me, despite your scary friend," said France.

"She's not scary! She's Fang!" I said.

We moved to the last door, opening it and finding nothing.

"Uhh, shouldn't England be here?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, he should," said America.

"He probably used magic to get out," said Canada.

"Who?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada," Canada sighed.

"Right, probably," I said, walking away from the door. Let's go now before Russia comes back and finds us."

So we all quickly left the house. When we got outside, though, Russia was waiting at the door. We all stopped, and the Baltics hid in the very back.

"Hello Russia," I said as calmly as I could.

"Yes, privet," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Letting them all out," I said.

"Okay."

Russia suddenly walked up to me and picked me up, bringing me inside his house.

"Go on!" I yelled to the countries. "I'll be fine! Trust me!"

They hesitated, but after another, "Go!" from me, they went ahead and left. Russia carried me through some hallways and into a room that I assumed was his office.

"Here you go~" said Russia, setting me down right in front of England. I jumped back a little, surprised.

"Good," said England. "Now we can start the spell."

"Spell?" I asked.

"Yes, the spell to get you back to your world."

"Ohh…" I said, inwardly facepalming at myself.

England started to chant, and soon a bright circle of light was surrounding me. When the circle dissipated, I was back in my house in front of my computer. I was kind of sad that I had to leave the Hetalia world, but oh well.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Finally! I can't believe I finished it! XD Haha, kinda crappy ending, but I was just typing this as I went, so yeah… Hehe, everyone became one with Russia! That's what I was mwahahaing at! I dunno, I thought it was evilish… Oh, and :P to the flamers. It's my story, I do what I want with it. So :P And thanks to everyone else for all the reviews, follows, and favorites on this story! Oh yeah, translations!**

**Hola~ ¡Gracias por salvarme!- Hello~ Thanks for saving me!**

**De nada- You're welcome**

**Merci- Thank you**

**Nein- No**

**Non- No**

**Por favor, deja que mi amigo fuera- Please, let my friend out. **

**Sì, bueno- Yes, fine.**

**Ja- Yes**

**I think I got them all. Even the ones I know you know. So again, thanks for reading! ¡Adios!**


End file.
